


Chuunibyou

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Middle School Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Wallid and Jimmy are both deeply ashamed of the people they were in middle school.





	

“Dammit, why can’t I beat him?”

 

Jimmy was hunched over, glaring his laptop down like it had murdered his entire family. 

 

With a quick glance, Wallid figured out the root of his problem- Nokemon Showdown. He was staring at a screen saying a user named Sunder had just won the battle. 

 

“Aw, it’s alright,” he assured his boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should put Earthquake on that Bogsire?”

 

Rolling his eyes, he muttered something about Encore being of more use for his stalling tactics, but he didn’t really pay much attention there. Instead, Wallid’s name was drawn to the usernames on the screen. 

 

If his opponent was Sunder, then, by process of elimination, that made Jimmy’s name… oh god, seriously? Wallid snorted.

 

“Your username on there is GintendoFanFTW?”

 

A flash of red on his boyfriend’s cheeks, which were quickly buried in his hands. “Ugh… I made this when I was younger, and I can’t change the name without losing my ranking, okay?”

 

Certainly a valid reason, but wow, that was one heck of a name. “What, was JimmyClassicSanicFan taken?”

 

“Shut the hell up, it’s not like you weren’t an idiot when you were in middle school!”

 

True, but he wasn’t about to pass this rare chance up. “Yes, but I no longer use my DeviantDraw account with edgelord OCs made in Paint.”

 

Something remarkable- a small laugh- came from Jimmy. “I bet yours was a Sasuke recolor.”

 

“His name was Raven Blaze Sapphire,” he claimed, trying to keep a straight face. “He was half fairy, half dragon, and half human.”

 

They were both laughing too hard by then for him to make anything else up. “Honestly, though, I know you had one,” Jimmy snarked. “Lemme guess, Creepypasta OC?”

 

A small squeak escaped his throat as the memories of Middle School Wallid rose up. Jimmy looked far too smug for his own good. 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t use a base to draw him…”

 

Shaking his head, he put a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “Oh, I wish I could…”

 

“Why did I decide to date such a dweeb?”, he laughed. 

 

Wallid nudged him. “You tell me, GintendoFanFTW.”

  
“You suck,” Jimmy declared through muffled laughter. 


End file.
